<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Feeling by dangerbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924759">Just a Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbox/pseuds/dangerbox'>dangerbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Possession, Sex, Sex Magic, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbox/pseuds/dangerbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic in Luigi's soul is loud and invasive, and Dimentio has grown used to feeling it. He hasn't yet grown used to this new feeling of Luigi wanting something more from him. Inspired by Lizadale's dimigi au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's the wrong side of midnight when Dimentio wanders out of the library and down the stairs, following the sound of the television like a beacon. Luigi is not a careless person. The device is only on when it is being used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, the human is sitting on the couch, legs drawn up on the furniture and a blanket sort of half-heartedly draped across some of his lap. Luigi is staring at the television. Staring, not watching, because despite the late night cooking show being a favorite of his, body language does not indicate any level of interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He alerts to Dimentio floating over the back of the couch, and makes a displeased face when the magician settles his bare feet on the cushion. Instead of scolding him, Luigi asks "Shouldn't you be resting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you?" Dimentio returns evenly. He yanks the blanket off Luigi, steps over the human's lap, then sits down on him instead of any other unoccupied seat in the room. "I have a headache," he explains, smoothing the blanket out over them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi turns back to staring at the tv with a glazed sort of look. "That's unfortunate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio sighs quietly, and he props his head against the side of Luigi's. "I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>headache</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a headache," Luigi murmurs. But, he wraps an arm around Dimentio and starts rubbing his hand up and down his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment, Dimentio feels the familiar gentle press of Luigi's aura seeping into him. It glides easily through his magic channels, and softly convinces him to relax. Stress is pushed forcefully out of him until he can only feel the warmth of Luigi, and it coaxes the migraine out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio lets his head drop back against the couch, and he breathes out a small moan as he enjoys the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi stiffens up a little when the sound escapes him, and his hand pauses on Dimentio's shoulder. Dimentio rolls his head more towards Luigi, and feels his nose bump against the hero's jaw. "Something wrong?" he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, no…" Luigi mumbles. He squeezes Dimentio around the shoulders, and takes a shuddering sort of breath. "I just… um…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sort of suddenly, Luigi shifts Dimentio's legs off of him, untangles himself, and stands up. "Do you want a drink? Anything?" Luigi says briskly, already walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio squints after him. "No. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi makes himself scarce fairly quickly. Dimentio finds himself frowning at his own lap, frustrated at the odd exchange. At least Luigi hadn't severed the connection in his haste to flee the room, and Dimentio was still able to feel a pleasant warmth across his brow instead of his previous piercing migraine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits in disappointment for several dragging minutes, and by the time Luigi makes his way back into the living room, Dimentio is full on pouting. Luigi nearly chokes on the water he was drinking when he sees and laughs at the expression. "You okay?" he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wonderful," Dimentio snaps. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>adore</span>
  </em>
  <span> being tossed aside and left alone in the cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You took the blanket," Luigi reminds him as he sits back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio says nothing in response - only violently flings his legs back over into Luigi's lap. Luigi grunts at the impact, then he laughs a little. "Alright, alright," he relents, setting his glass on the table and readjusting his arms around Dimentio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magician settles himself back against Luigi's shoulder and pretends to watch the cooking show. After a moment, he feels Luigi's other hand on his ankle, thumb rubbing curiously at the joint. "Wraps okay?" he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio squints in the hero's direction again. There's an odd edge to his voice, like it's becoming difficult for him to get his words out. "You just did those today," he reminds him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi hums softly as his only reply. He continues to idly rub his thumb across Dimentio's ankle. His hand travels after a moment, and he begins to slowly stroke Dimentio's calf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio glances over at Luigi's hand, watching the curious fingers tickle and pet along the length of his leg. He fully expects it is an unconscious and automatic gesture, and is wholly unprepared for glancing to Luigi's face and finding the human staring intently down at his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps glancing between Luigi's face and hand, trying with some difficulty to interpret the odd behavior. As his thoughts continue to race, however, something slows them down to a crawl. Luigi's presence pushing very insistently into his mind, something warm and pleasant that makes his fingertips and toes tingle excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio gasps softly at the feeling, and it makes Luigi pause and squeeze him closer by the shoulders. "Sorry," he mutters. "Am I making it sore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm-mm," Dimentio mumbles, shaking his head. The aura seeping into him is starting to make him feel warm and sleepy, and he wonders distantly why that's the feeling he's receiving if Luigi seems so on edge. "You're loud tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi's hands tighten on his leg and shoulder. "M'sorry," he mutters again. "You need some space?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio shakes his head again. Afraid Luigi might try to leave anyway, he twists his hand in Luigi's shirt and says "You feel nice… I mean, inside me like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi jolts like something physically struck him, and the reaction strikes Dimentio as well. It stops his heart cold, then he feels it starting to beat faster and harder. Another breathy sort of sigh escapes him, then Dimentio squirms a little more upright to lean back and face Luigi. "What is with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to," Luigi says, a little sheepishly. He takes a shaking breath, and says "It's, um… a little hard to focus. Maybe you should shut me back out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the hero tenses, Dimentio grabs both his shoulders a little too roughly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> put me down again," he snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi freezes, staring at Dimentio with wide eyes. Dimentio returns the gaze a little more critically, eyes flicking over the human in the dim light. He realizes only then that Luigi's face is a very betraying shade of red. He looks almost alarmed, like he's waiting for Dimentio to continue freaking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio takes a deep breath and manages to slow his own heart rate a little. "Why do you want me to shut you out?" he asks, forcing his tone to soften. He unwinds one fist from Luigi's shirt and gently runs his hand over the side of the human's neck. "I said I was enjoying this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very tangible warmth settles into Dimentio's gut, and the glint in Luigi's eyes changes softly as he stares at the magician. He laughs nervously, then softly admits "...I want to kiss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio makes a face and lets out a bark of laughter. "Is that all?" he teases. "Darling, you don't even have to ask."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio leans in and presses his lips firmly against Luigi's. He's a bit clumsier at the gesture, but Luigi is quick to cradle one hand at the back of Dimentio's head and deepen their kiss. Dimentio hums against Luigi's open mouth as their tongues twist together, then he slides his arms around Luigi's neck until the two are pressed chest to chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi's heart is pounding so hard Dimentio can feel the dull thumping against his own thin chest. Luigi slides his other hand up Dimentio's leg and around his waist to squeeze him closer. He presses their foreheads together when the kiss breaks, and Dimentio gasps like he's drowning. "That's not all…" Luigi breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio forces his eyes to flutter open, and the way Luigi is staring at him so desperately knocks the breath right back out of him. "Wha… what's not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I want…" Luigi clarifies. He kisses lightly along Dimentio's jaw and it makes the magician shiver. "But I don't want to scare you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses their lips together again, and Dimentio laughs against his mouth. Luigi tilts his head to kiss roughly down Dimentio's throat. Dimentio sighs deeply, a delirious grin spreading across his face, and he tangles his fingers gently in Luigi's coarse hair. "Darling…" he breathes. "I think I've had </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse done to me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi doesn't really respond to that thought. He tugs Dimentio close and sucks gently underneath the corner of Dimentio's jaw. Dimentio has to tilt his head back to allow it, and it pries another shaking gasp out of him. Luigi's aura washes through him like a wave this time, and Dimentio moans loudly when he feels the surge of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's reeling for a moment, and Luigi cradles him close and kisses his face over and over as Dimentio trembles and slowly comes down off the rush. The sensation of Luigi's soul coils in his stomach as a pleasant bubbling, like someone pumped his veins full of champagne. Luigi rubs his back in a soothing gesture, then he kisses Dimentio's ear and whispers against it "I want to completely flood you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A startled sound slips out of Dimentio, and he claps a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the noise. Luigi kisses around his ear some more, and his heart pounds frantically against Dimentio's chest. "I want my aura to smother you," Luigi breathes hot in his ear. "I want to feel it in every single inch of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio struggles to recall exactly how to breathe, and his eyes are wide as he stares vacantly into the dark living room. Logic demands he should be afraid for his life. It is unreasonable - it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurd </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hand this level of control to anyone. Let alone control over his </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But logic is a very quiet and distant voice when Luigi's arms are squeezing him like a snake, and he can feel the hot tickle of Luigi kissing down his neck again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio tries his damndest to concentrate, and with some effort he manages to open a few more channels. Luigi's overwhelming soul surges into him again, and Dimentio allows a desperate sound to slip out of him again. Luigi hums against Dimentio's throat, savoring the feeling of the magician trembling in his arms. Dimentio does, indeed, feel like he is being smothered. His magic and mind are as sharp and precise as a knife, as shards of broken glass, as needlepoints, and Luigi too easily soothes both to quiet blankets of cotton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… I like the sounds you make," Luigi says, with that tight edge to his voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggles bubble out of Dimentio before he can get control of himself. It catches Luigi off-guard, and makes him laugh into the crook of Dimentio's neck. His mustache tickles against the sensitive kiss marks, and Dimentio starts cackling, pulling Luigi's hair and squirming in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop, stop!" he begs between gasps of air. "Luigi, darling, I can't breathe!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi shifts Dimentio in his arms and lays him down on the couch, sitting upright himself so they can both have the space to catch their breath. Dimentio keeps laughing as the bubbly sensation slowly seeps out of him, and eventually he is able to regulate his breathing somewhat. He realizes distantly that his heart is racing still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio pushes his hair messily out of his face. A few more giggles slip out of him when he sees Luigi red-faced and also struggling to breathe. Luigi gives him a wide grin, and his hand rubs one of Dimentio's legs still draped across his lap. "You okay?" he asks, and his blue eyes glint with a little concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful," Dimentio responds with a satisfied sigh. "Are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi laughs, but he runs his other hand awkwardly through his hair instead of really answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio smiles coyly and narrows his eyes as he props up a little on his elbows. "Oh. Not finished with me yet, are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's one more escaped laugh, and Luigi's hand goes over his mouth. He can't stop smiling, but he won't look down at the magician. That lovely shade of red begins to color his cheeks again. "I really don't… want to… overwhelm you?" he tries carefully. "I don't know… I feel like this is too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio huffs. "Yes, Luigi, clearly you are torturing me. Am I not in obvious </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi grins into his hand. Dimentio shifts his weight to lift one of his legs - Luigi's hand snatching back to allow the movement - and he gently puts his toes under Luigi's jaw to swivel the human's head towards him. His face changes significantly, and Dimentio feels a flutter swirl in his own stomach at Luigi's reaction. "Darling, if you are the death of me this evening, it will be for withholding that lovely sensation another moment longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi finally meets his eyes, and he smiles softly. The look melts Dimentio's cold heart like ice cream on a sunny day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Dimentio's foot to move it aside, but ends up placing the magician's ankle on his shoulder. Both of his hands hold the joint firmly, and Dimentio wonders for a moment if Luigi suspects he is about to be kicked for his next thought. When he manages to finally choke it out, it is, "I know… how you are, about… touching." There's a pause. Luigi's eyes drift to the couch cushions again, and his thumb starts to rub the sole of Dimentio's foot. "If physical contact is too much, I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most immediate question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why won't you let go of me if you don't want to touch me </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Dimentio manages to not say it aloud. Saying it aloud might cause Luigi to panic and think Dimentio </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to stop happening, and whatever this thing was, Dimentio very adamantly did not want it to stop happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considers his phrasing carefully, then Dimentio offers, "I'm well accustomed to the feeling of your magic now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Luigi agrees softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio loses his next train of thought entirely when Luigi turns his head to kiss the heel of the magician's foot. He murmurs something sweet against the pale skin, then presses another kiss to Dimentio's ankle, then another on his calf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio can't help the grin on his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he says very plainly. "So, flooding your magic into my channels isn't intimate enough for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps his foot against Luigi's head in a teasing way, and Luigi's laugh feels strange against his calf muscle. Luigi kisses him there a few more times, then one hand holds his foot firmly while the other slides down the entire length of his leg until it rests against Dimentio's inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say that…" Luigi murmurs. He props his cheek against Dimentio's shin, and his hand rubs firmly against the inside of his thigh. "I want to touch you more… but I really just want to make you feel good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio has never felt a magic flux start at his toes and flood him </span>
  <em>
    <span>backwards. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luigi sends his aura up through his legs, lets it coil warm and tight in Dimentio's stomach, spread through his chest and then trickle out through his arms. Dimentio allows his head to roll back on his shoulders, and gives Luigi a deeply satisfied moan. He takes the weight off his elbows to settle onto his back again, and Luigi sends another surge through him that makes him claw at the blanket under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, Luigi," he breathes. He's exactly as helpless to the third wave as he was the first two, and if he had even wanted to figure out how to close his channels and block Luigi from that direction, Jaydes herself couldn't have bothered him to attempt it. When his eyes flutter open, Luigi relents a bit, and Dimentio can still see flickers of a green haze at the edge of his vision - the pull so strong it begins to even distort his dimensional vision in his left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi keeps rubbing his thigh, smiling fondly down at Dimentio. The magician manages a laugh with some struggling, and he does give Luigi's head a very half-hearted, weak kick that hardly nudges him. "Enjoying the show?" Dimentio teases. He pretends he doesn't hear his own voice strain. "This isn't fair, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi frowns a little, and his hands slowly stop where they are. "...what isn't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Getting me all hot and bothered," the magician scolds with a coy grin. "When do I get to turn the tables on you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi sits up a little straighter, and Dimentio winces when he feels blunt nails dig into his leg. "Do you… do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to?" Luigi asks. Nearly begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio shrugs. He takes another gulp of air to clear his head some more, then he shifts his hips up to hook his knee around Luigi's neck and yank him closer. Luigi nearly falls over on top of him, and has to quickly untangle himself so he can prop his hands on either side of Dimentio's stomach. Before he can back up, Dimentio grabs two firm fistfuls of Luigi's hair and drags him down into a bruising kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to make you feel good," he breathes against Luigi's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi presses closer and kisses him deeply. Dimentio hooks both his legs tight around Luigi's waist, and the human makes a wonderfully desperate sound as he rolls their hips together. Dimentio feels that loud fluttering sensation swirl around in his stomach again, and finally recognizes it as Luigi's… affection? Attraction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arousal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio begins to feel the stiff bulge under Luigi's soft pajama pants, grinding against his own hardness. Dimentio considers his own erection an unconscious response to the pleasant friction Luigi is causing, but the warm tingling seeping through his veins does not feel entirely related. He can feel Luigi's pleasure and want so vividly, and it makes the magician's heart race just to think about Luigi needing him this badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still okay?" Luigi breathes when he at last allows Dimentio a moment of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio gasps like he's drowning again - and he feels like perhaps that is Luigi's intent, to smother him in a less metaphorical sense. He smiles and loops his arms around Luigi's neck, and nods eagerly. Luigi shifts his weight into a better position and grinds a little harder against Dimentio's hips. Dimentio giggles at the frantic, clumsy movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi pulls Dimentio's head back by the hair, and he kisses so firmly and tenderly across the fading bruise where the limiter used to strangle him. Dimentio lets out a very different sound, and he tangles himself around Luigi, his breath becoming increasingly labored as Luigi kisses and sucks and licks and bites him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh shiver ripples through Dimentio's whole body when he feels Luigi lick slowly up his neck and past his jaw. His gentle teeth tug the edge of Dimentio's ear, then with another lick he asks "How does it feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you think?" Dimentio retorts. "Fucking fantastic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi grinds against him hard again, and it makes Dimentio groan a little. "Do you like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio hums, and he squirms against Luigi to wriggle his hips into a better position. "I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he decides. He laughs in Luigi's ear before he presses a clumsy kiss there. "And you certainly seem to like this. I'm enjoying that feeling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi laughs to himself and ducks out of Dimentio's arms. The magician tries to grab him, so Luigi presses his wrists to either side of his head, and gives each arm a firm kiss before letting go. Dimentio obediently stays put as Luigi sits up on his knees and pulls the magician's hips up into his lap. "That's you fluttering in my stomach like a swarm of bees, isn't it?" Dimentio asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi drags Dimentio's legs around his hips again before crawling back over him. "Butterflies, I think the expression goes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio hums and watches Luigi slowly push his shirt up off of his pale skin. Tan and coarse hands rub up and down his sides, and Luigi bends over to leave a line of firm kisses from Dimentio's sternum all the way down to his belly button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making me dizzy," Dimentio manages between a few gasps. "I can't tell your butterflies from mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi looks up from his stomach and slowly straightens up. He stares down at Dimentio, and reaches out to touch the side of his face. "That isn't good," he murmurs, false sympathy dripping from his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio lets out a laugh bordering on absolute hysteria when Luigi crawls over him again until they're nose to nose. "Mine should be louder," Luigi tells him in a low voice, and it draws the softest gasp out of the magician. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi's hands run through his long hair and pull it hard, pushing Dimentio's head back against the couch cushion and holding him there. "Open your channels," he gently commands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Dimentio shiver again, and he squirms with delight under Luigi. "They're open," he swears. "What else do you want from me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Luigi breathes, and kisses him so fast Dimentio just moans into his open mouth. Luigi's tongue twists and curls against his own, and he swallows up every sound Dimentio makes for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back suddenly, and Dimentio jolts with a violent shudder when he feels hot breath roll across his left cheek. "Open up," Luigi whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio keeps gasping for air, and squeezes his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to concentrate. Luigi presses a kiss to the scars over his left eye, and Dimentio shivers as a loud wail escapes him. Luigi keeps pulling his hair and kissing him tenderly, and it sends a jolt like hot fire through Dimentio's veins every time he does. Both the intoxicating feeling of the the arousal Luigi is experiencing, and the pleasure of letting it wash through his own essence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want more?" Luigi teases. Dimentio whimpers and nods his head. "C'mon, open up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio takes a few more gasps, and he grabs Luigi's arms, digging his nails into the skin for some amount of grounding and stability. He carefully manages to undo a few more locks buried deep in his core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi's tongue slowly licks across the scars on Dimentio's face, leaving a hot, wet trail behind. It forces another flood of magic into him, and Dimentio nearly screams. He feels his back arc up automatically, and Luigi removes one hand from his hair to cradle his back, pulling Dimentio completely off the couch against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, please," Dimentio whimpers helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi squeezes the arm around his waist, and Dimentio feels that surge of butterflies again. If that is the creature in question, they have tripled in population from that one gesture alone. The sensation is entirely Luigi projecting his own desire, allowing Dimentio to feel how badly he is wanted. Dimentio realizes slowly, he isn't feeling butterflies of his own. He feels so warm and so soft in every inch of himself. He feels like someone poured hot honey into all his veins, and now it's growing goopy and sticky as it clogs in his heart. His magic channels are all freely open - all of them that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>open yielding too easily to surge after surge of Luigi's soul flooding in and out of his system. But the power influx has no effect on his physical body, which is only becoming heavier and sleepier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi sits up suddenly, carrying Dimentio with him, until the human can rest his back against the couch again. Dimentio just breathes heavily, arms flung over the back of the couch, and allows Luigi to pick up his legs and rearrange him like a ragdoll. The human pulls Dimentio's legs to either side of his own, so Dimentio is straddling him, then drags him closer to grind their hips together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterflies flurry again, and Dimentio thrills at that sensation. He curls his arms around Luigi's neck and starts to leave a trail of messy, clumsy kisses down the side of his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi moans for him, and he runs his hands roughly over Dimentio's waist, hips, and thighs. He turns to kiss Dimentio deeply again, and both of them get rather lost in that exchange. It's Luigi who breaks it off again, pressing a hot kiss to Dimentio's scarred cheek and earning a sharp gasp. "Let me in, Dimentio," he softly pleads, and he has to stop Dimentio's head from rolling when he kisses the tender mark again. "Is that all of me you can take?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio shivers, and he twists his head to bite into Luigi's shoulder. It wrenches a loud cry out of the human, and another surge of pleasure passes from him to Dimentio. When his eyes flutter at the sensation, Dimentio wonders briefly if it's possible for him to get drunk off of someone else's magic. It would be a fairly plausible explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio shifts back to kiss Luigi fully again, propping his hands against the human's shoulders for support. Luigi cups his face with one hand, and when he runs his thumb over the jagged scars, Dimentio moans into his mouth. Luigi hums eagerly in reply, pressing his tongue deep into Dimentio's mouth as he continues to gently bother the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio leans hard against Luigi and allows the hero to support him, and he slides his hand down from Luigi's shoulder, over his chest and stomach, and down into the waistband of his pants. Luigi startles a little, and tries to mumble a question, but Dimentio kisses it out of him. He manages to slip his nimble fingers around Luigi's hard cock and gives it a few testing strokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi's voice melts to a low hum at the feeling, and he moves a hand down to touch between Dimentio's spread legs. Dimentio grinds down against his hand a little, and deepens their kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi shifts suddenly to press his lips against Dimentio's ear, and he gives it a few teasing licks. Both his hands slide down to squeeze Dimentio's thighs, then he hooks his fingers in the waistband of Dimentio's pants and gives it a firm tug. "Are you still okay?" he asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio squeezes Luigi's cock hard with one hand, and digs his nails into his shoulder with the other. A broken cry slips out right in Dimentio's ear, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could get drunk if he could bottle that noise. "I'm having fun," he says, and he pretends he isn't still struggling to breathe. "Feels like you are as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… I really wanted this," Luigi breathes. He kisses Dimentio's neck and tugs the magician's pants down enough to freely access his hard cock. A hand on his pale stomach pushes Dimentio back a bit, and he watches Luigi give his own fingers a few sloppy licks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he touches Dimentio again, the sensation is cool and wet, and it makes Dimentio gasp out and grind his hips eagerly against Luigi's hand. He shivers, and Luigi starts to stroke him a little more firmly, drawing a needy moan out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio follows suit and fusses clumsily with Luigi's pants until he frees the long, tan erection. Dimentio goes to lick his own fingers, but Luigi grabs his wrist with his free hand. Dimentio nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise when he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi doesn't stop leisurely stroking Dimentio, and he stares at him with a patient smile as he waits for the magician to calm down a little. Then, Luigi carefully licks one of Dimentio's fingers slowly from base to tip. He does the same with each one, never breaking Dimentio's baffled stare, and rewards each desperate gasp with another firm tug on the magician's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a few licks over Dimentio's palm, then he opens his mouth and sucks two fingers completely inside. Dimentio makes a startled sound that makes him sound scandalized, and Luigi can't help laughing as he swirls his tongue around the thin digits. He holds Dimentio's wrist in a vice grip and sucks his fingers hard, not letting the magician pull back an inch until he is satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thin fingers start to curl and twist in Luigi's mouth, and after a moment he opens up to allow Dimentio out. Dimentio grimaces a little at the spit on his fingers, and smears an excess trail of it on Luigi's cheek. Luigi laughs at him, and he's significantly surprised when Dimentio pushes his fingers back into his mouth. He allows Dimentio to touch and twist his tongue, and obediently sucks hard when Dimentio's fingers start fucking his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio grins at Luigi, eyes fixed on his swollen lips, and he can't help more laughter slipping out of him. He sighs and removes his fingers, replacing them with his own lips as his wet hand moves to stroke Luigi's cock again. Luigi gasps against his mouth and kisses him desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio grinds his hips hard against Luigi's hand and tries to replicate the same sensations he's feeling. His fingers feel clumsy and a lot less confident than the way Luigi is stroking him off, but Luigi doesn't really give his mind space to stress about it. Dimentio gives up entirely trying to hear his own thoughts over everything else. Luigi's cock feels warm in his hand, and Luigi's breath is hot in his mouth as Dimentio strokes him firmly, and every stroke builds on a steadily rising pleasure that Dimentio can feel in his own chest. Luigi presses the sensation into him insistently, like he really can't help his heart trying to beat out of his chest and climb into Dimentio's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi shifts Dimentio in his lap, and he kisses the scars under his eye tenderly again. Dimentio feels a thousand tiny butterflies flicker through him, and he collapses against Luigi, moaning softly. He squirms more eagerly against Luigi's hips, and Luigi shifts his hand so he can press their lengths together and stroke both shafts against his hand and each other. Dimentio moans at the feeling itself, then again when he feels that wave of pleasure rush through Luigi. His trembling fingers betray him as he fumbles to wrap his hand in a similar position, but Luigi patiently adjusts around him and helps him find a comfortable grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio hears his own voice start to hitch in his throat - a staggering, choppy moan that breaks when Luigi squeezes his fingers just right. Luigi runs his fingers through Dimentio's hair, halfway trying to tilt the magician's head aside for better leverage to kiss him deeply, halfway exposing the damaged side of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi breaks away suddenly, and his head drops back against the couch with a loud groan. He starts stroking their cocks faster, and he moans "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dimentio… this feels so good…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio laughs a little, and he kisses Luigi's exposed throat, and feels it vibrate when another moan slips out of him. Dimentio grinds his hips harder when he feels another warm flutter drift up through his chest. "How long have you been wanting me, darling?" he teases with an eager grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm… long time…" Luigi mutters. He drags Dimentio more on top of him, and makes a very solid attempt to swallow the magician's tongue. "Dreamed about… making love to you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio gasps sharply when the words run him through like a knife. He pulls Luigi's hair with both hands and kisses him until both are struggling to breathe. Luigi keeps stroking him, and he kisses messily all over Dimentio's face. When his lips touch the scars, it sends little electric jolts through the magician's whole body. "You're perfect…" Luigi murmurs against his skin. "So, so perfect…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio trembles, and Luigi presses his lips firmly to Dimentio's cheek. Luigi sends a loud wave of magic rushing through every one of Dimentio's channels, starting at the sensitive scars and flooding through every inch of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A desperate cry escapes Luigi as he pulls Dimentio tight against him. Dimentio feels like someone threw him into a rushing river, he's so overwhelmed with the emotion that surges up in him. It crashes over him over and over, and Dimentio feels like it might bubble over and burst out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly, the feeling fades, and quiets to a light bubbling in his chest. He starts to feel like he's full of warm honey again. Dimentio sits up somewhat and blinks the green haze out of his eyes again to glance down at his lap. Luigi is still stroking him, but there's a sticky, white mess on Luigi's hand and stomach where he already came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio moans softly. He watches Luigi's hand, gasping at each little sensation. Luigi kisses along his jaw and the tenderness of it squeezes Dimentio's heart like a vice. He trembles in Luigi's arms, feels all the butterflies coil warm and dense in his gut, then he feels a jolt of pleasure overcome him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi hums in pleasure when Dimentio comes on his hand, and keeps stroking until the magician rides out his orgasm. Dimentio twists in his arms and kisses Luigi slow and deep and warm. Luigi finally moves his hands to shift them both, and he presses Dimentio down against the couch cushions again - this time lying beside him and tangling their legs together. It takes some amount of struggling and laughter to clean some of the mess away with the blanket and right both of their pants. But at the end of it, the two are lying entangled in one another, playing with hair and trading a few very sleepy kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Satisfied?" Dimentio says with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi kisses his forehead. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very…</span>
  </em>
  <span> that felt so good… thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio giggles, and he squirms himself more snuggly into Luigi's arms. "Of course, darling… anytime, if you want to leave me feeling this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luigi's hand runs firmly down Dimentio's waist to squeeze his thigh. "Oh, I will… plenty more I wanna do to you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimentio feels his heart skip, and a thrill shoots through him that is entirely his own. He buries his face in Luigi's shoulder and allows the human to squeeze him tightly. "Don't keep me waiting, darling."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>